


Pillow Princess

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: ＊性轉嘉。＊給酥老師。＊順便偷渡一下我的外遇對象進來。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊性轉嘉。  
＊給酥老師。  
＊順便偷渡一下我的外遇對象進來。

＊＊＊

一、

跟平常的夜晚沒什麼兩樣。震耳欲聾的音樂，酒氣與汗水交雜，肉體間的的摩擦，舞池裡相互撫慰的身體，廁所裡昏暗的燈光，性的氣味，和偶爾會聽到的，被音樂所遮蓋的呻吟。今晚就跟平常沒兩樣，要說有什麼具體的差別，那大概就是人要比平常更多，本來就有些擁擠的夜店，現在更是如沙丁魚罐頭一般，毫無縫隙，散發著汗水與香水交雜的臭味。

這大概就是期末剛結束的災難，派對動物急不可耐的從柵欄裡蜂湧而出，臉上的黑眼圈？用遮瑕膏蓋住就行了，睡眠不足所造成的頭痛？多攝取一點酒精很快就能緩解──人比平時更多，玩得比平時更兇，每個人眼裡，那飄然的慾望也比平常更沉重。

其實是想要待在家裡的，王嘉爾拉了拉身上那件緊身的小可愛，手臂已經有點汗濕了，也不知道臉上的妝有沒有花掉一點，她知道有很多人盯著她看，她知道自己露出的那一小截腰線與手臂對那群許久沒釋放的雄性動物有多大的魅力。

「Jessee－－」一只手抓住了她的手臂，王嘉爾沒有急著把他甩開，而是扭過頭，感受濕軟的頭髮黏到了自己的臉上，「南俊！」她微笑，說話的聲音像小貓一樣，柔軟的呼嚕。抓住她注意力的男人把手放開，似乎有些尷尬的抓了抓後頸。

「我沒想到你真的會來。」金南俊──她英文課上的小組搭檔──笑起來臉頰上凹陷的酒窩，她一直覺得很可愛。「我可不能錯過你的表演。」她湊了過去，在過大的音樂聲之下她的聲音卻更清晰，「你表現得真的很棒。」稱讚沒有讓眼前的人得意，只是變得更加害羞了一些，與剛剛在舞台上吐著節奏的Rapper完全不同。

「你要回去了？」若是平常，王嘉爾會把這句話當作邀請，但金南俊不著痕跡的稍微後退了一步，拉開了距離，「你該留下──下一場表演你肯定也會喜歡。」有時候她會想，這個人究竟是看不懂暗示還是全都忽視，究竟是遲鈍還是不為所動，在她開口前，在她把胸靠在那人的手臂上之前──「南俊哥──」朝她們走來的男孩，給了她一個炫目的微笑。

在某些人眼裡，看起來可能是迷人的，甚至還帶了點挑逗的意味，但她太明白的──緊身的皮褲配上絲綢襯衫，過寬的衣領把鎖骨都露了出來，要說邀約，更像是攻擊，男孩抱住了南俊的手臂，「跟我跳舞──」金南俊發出了一聲不清晰的嘟囔，而王嘉爾咬住了下唇，因為──她知道，金南俊不跳舞，除非那傢伙把腦子喝壞了──

男孩嘟起嘴，撒嬌的模樣真的有那麼點可愛，帶妝的圓眼連王嘉爾都必須承認有那麼一點點、一點點漂亮。「志旻。」南俊的聲音又低又啞的，一手攬住了＂智旻＂的腰，那只手臂幾乎把整個腰線環住，「你知道我不跳舞的。」男孩抱住了他的脖子，橘粉色的頭髮在他的臉上搔癢，「哥──」任性，這是王嘉爾唯一的念頭，而下一秒，南俊被拉走了，她的英語搭檔給了她一個帶著歉意的微笑，而男孩眼裡的得意讓她很確定那些微笑都是百分百的攻擊。

唉，想找一個有水準的男人幹一炮什麼時候變得那麼困難了？她舔唇，嘗到了口紅的味道，和酒精與糖水的甜膩。這個禮拜她靠著每日三杯的義式濃縮活過了睡眠時間只有三小時的期末，當南俊邀她來看表演時──她還真以為有什麼暗示，但現在看來，只不是過分友好而已，還以為能放鬆的幹一炮──環視周邊的人群，那些人飢渴的眼神，不達她喜好的外貌。

還是回家好了，冰箱裡還有沒吃完的巧克力冰淇淋，王嘉爾拉了拉衣服的下襬，緊貼著前胸的低領口讓她的胸部幾乎呼之欲出，吧檯上那杯冰茶還剩一半，在轉身之前──跟剛剛快節奏的音樂不同，輕柔的旋律帶著低音的鼓點，她忍不住往台上望去。

壓低的帽沿，露出下顎的曲線，高挺的鼻梁，單薄的嘴唇帶著冷淡的微笑。開口那一瞬間清涼的嗓音。寬闊的肩，隨音樂擺盪的身軀。

她最喜歡的那一種。

二、

她後來還真的在舞池裡找到了南俊，台上的人的表演已經結束了，王嘉爾站在離DJ台最近的角落，但那人被帽沿遮住的雙眼，從頭到尾都沒有朝她看來──這可不行──她擠過人群，無視那些幾乎跟動物沒兩樣的舞姿，試著找到人群中那頭灰銀色的白髮。

金南俊跟他的男孩正貼在一起熱吻，如果情況不是那麼緊急，她可能會考慮不去打擾，但是──她伸手，幾乎沒施多大的力氣，被她抓住肩膀的男人從黏膩的親吻中驚起，像被獵人抓到的小鹿，她看到一旁智旻的眼神，要是她不快點說清自己的來意，那雙埋在銀髮裡的小手可能下一秒就會在她的脖子上。

「Jess──」「剛剛表演的人是誰？」眼前的人舔了舔腫起的嘴唇，「誰？」腦子顯然還沒從親熱的餘韻中清醒，「你是說在範哥？」回答她的反而是智旻，男孩臉上的笑容要比剛才更溫和、親切，王嘉爾咬了咬下唇，突然有一點不知所措，「你要找他的話，他現在應該在吧檯那邊。」男孩的聲音甜蜜又友善，南俊有些驚慌地想開口，但下一秒又被拉回濕熱的吻中。

她沒有多想，轉身離開舞池，其實她也不是很確定，這……不是她平常的作風，雖然不是處女，但她一夜情的對象多數都是認識的人──＂安全的人＂，例如一年級的那個學弟，或是她高中時期的同學──就連金南俊都跟她認識了超過一個學期，她才動了想要約炮的念頭。

可能是體內那半杯冰茶在作祟，也有可能是真的太久沒遇到自己感興趣的對象，她朝吧檯走去，踩著高跟鞋的雙腿居然微微的抖了起來，也不知道是興奮還是恐懼，她在自己稍早的座位上看見了那個男人，摘下了帽子，被汗水浸溼的頭髮捲在耳邊。

她加重了腳步，也不知道在期望什麼，只希望自己的腳步聲能在吵雜的音樂中引起那人的注意，扣、扣、扣，鞋跟敲擊著地面，她自己聽得最清楚，扣、扣、扣──那人轉過頭來，濕汗的黑髮下一雙銳利的貓眼，那人勾起嘴角，視線從她淡粉的腳趾甲往上，最後才落到她的眼，「南俊的朋友？」那人笑道，而王嘉爾靠了過去。

「Jessee。」她說，希望對方沒發現那上翹的尾音在顫抖。

「林在範。」那抹笑沒有淡去，男人舔唇，齒間發出了輕聲地嘖。

「你要叫我哥哥，對吧？」

三、

林在範點了一杯Mojito給她，不知為何，她知道這杯酒沒有特別的意義，一般來說，一個男人點酒給你，這通常意味著他們想要從你身上得到甚麼，可能是打不通的電話號碼、可能是無心的整夜調情、也有可能是性……大多數都是性。

她用吸管喝了一口，這舉動有點怪，但她不太喜歡口紅印在杯緣的樣子，薄荷的清涼、檸檬的酸甜，帶著氣泡感，對於習慣喝酒的人來說，這可能不夠濃烈，但對現在的王嘉爾而言正剛好，正好麻痺了她的神經，但又不是完全失去理智。

那人的朝她看來，就好像她用吸管喝酒的樣子是這世上最有趣的事，她突然有些不安，從離開宿舍到現在也好幾個小時了，她的頭髮是滑順的蜜色呢？還是糾結成一團油膩，她的睫毛膏不知道有沒有在眼下暈開，她的口紅大概已經掉了，所以在吸管上才一點痕跡也沒有。

「你還真像個公主。」林在範坐的位置離她有點距離，但那句話似乎就在她耳邊，王嘉爾忍不住直起身子，本來叼在嘴裡的吸管滑進了杯子裡，是、她像個公主，她的學弟那麼說過，她的朋友那麼說過，就某一次開玩笑的時候，連金南俊都笑著同意──王嘉爾是個公主。

但這幾個字從林在範嘴裡吐出來卻像諷刺，「我猜你是那種被大家寵著的小公主。」她瞪大雙眼，猜想自己的表情大概是驚慌又些微的惱火，林在範卻笑了，嘴角彎起，細長的貓眼直接瞇成了一條線，「你很喜歡大家把你當公主，對吧？」

她喜歡，她愛死了，就喜歡被寵著慣著，「什麼事都不需要做，其他人就會幫你做好，甚至不需要動，喜歡的東西就會自動上門。」王嘉爾咬住下唇，嘴裡的薄荷味突然讓她有些不自在，她該開口，她該反駁，這些話聽來簡直是羞辱，但她卻坐在原地，心臟不受控的跳了起來，手心發汗，舌根乾澀，被酒精浸泡的第六感告訴她要逃走，但她卻興奮地發抖。

「南俊警告我不要對你出手，那他就不該邀你來看表演的，不是嗎？」男人嘟嘟囔囔的語氣像是撒嬌，但又能聽出那隱隱的不懷好意，林在範坐近了一些，身上是威士忌的氣味，但很明顯沒有喝醉，對方帶著戒指的手輕輕勾住了她牛仔褲上的一個破洞。

「想知道好公主會怎樣被照顧嗎？」

她嚥了嚥，腦袋裡渾沌的想著自己應該再喝一口，至少這樣她還能相信自己是因為醉了──有人會說，她接受那杯Mojito的時候就踏入了男人的陷阱，但她自己明白，早在她沒有選擇提早回家的那一刻，早在她聽從智旻的提醒回到吧檯的那一刻，她就完了、輸了，心甘情願。

「你的地方？」她甜甜的問，像個公主該做的那樣。

四、

她還以為會是夜店的廁所，林在範在她說完話之後不慌不忙的喝完了杯中的酒，王嘉爾那一杯已經被冰塊融到只剩下薄荷葉的氣味，而林在範那杯在他喝完時冰塊還咖搭作響，男人抓住她的手離開吧檯，王嘉爾狂跳的心臟居然有點期待髒亂的廁所隔間。

但林在範只是從後門把她拉了出去，那大概是表演人專用的出入口──她們走出小巷時已經有一輛車在那等著，她定在原地，覺得自己傻，想逃跑的腳步卻邁不開，林在範沒有強拉她，只是拉開車門，一臉興致的看著她，「害怕了？」對方的嗓音在晚風中更加涼淡，薄薄的嘴唇嘟起，「也是，你沒理由相信我不會帶你去什麼危險的地方，不是嗎？」

王嘉爾說不出話──她緊緊抓著肩上的包，現在沒有人阻止她、沒有人抓著她，只要三秒她就能轉身，或許高跟鞋會磨的她腳疼，但只要三分鐘，她就能跑回夜店裡去，回到──「如果你不想，就回去吧，回到安全的地方去。」林在範微笑，說完把頭探進了車裡，跟裡面的司機說了幾句話，她沒聽清楚，只知道那人的聲音意外的柔和有禮。

安全，從遇見林在範的那一刻起她就知道那個人是安全的反義詞，安全，安全是金有謙幫她提包包、買飲料、連親她臉頰都要詢問的乖巧，安全，是她第一次做愛的時候，朴珍榮把半條潤滑液都用了，還擔心她會疼的溫柔，安全，是她耐不住寂寞終於想網羅下一個床伴時，金南俊幫她拉開椅子時的羞澀笑臉，林在範不安全，他是危險。

而她，居然想要危險。邁開腳步，發抖的腿差點被鞋跟拐倒，林在範接住了她，一手攬住了她的腰，有著些微細繭的手指擦過她露出的肌膚，危險的感覺讓她心跳加快、讓她全身戰慄，讓她興奮、期待，「走吧。」她先上了車，頭稍微揚起，不想被看穿。

林在範只是笑，似乎覺得她的倔強讓一切更加有趣，車門關上，音響傳來與夜店內完全不同的鋼琴樂曲，她這才看到司機椅背後的Uber標章，比一般計程車更高級的車內設備，林在範拉起前座與後座的小屏障──「我是說真的，如果你想離開，你隨時都可以走。」

那人看向她的眼神終於柔和了一些，眉間那道皺褶似乎真的有些擔心王嘉爾，她卻清了清喉嚨，手指摩擦著自己光裸的膝蓋，「為什麼？」林在範銳利的眉峰挑了起來，而她接著說：「為什麼你覺得我是個公主──」看向窗外，她還是能聽見林在範低啞的笑聲。

「你在學校裡很有名，王公主。」那人的語句裡帶著笑意，那雙帶繭的手輕輕覆上她的手背，「古典音樂系的公主，可惜我們從來沒見過面。」那隻手把她的手轉了個面，被握住的掌心讓她感覺很好，莫名的……安全。「南俊是我音樂製作的學弟，有謙是我舞蹈社的學弟，他們都跟我提過你。」她想轉頭，她想去看那人現在的表情，但這一夜，是王嘉爾最不機靈的時刻，她不知道該說什麼、該怎麼開口，要用什麼詞語才不會讓那個人失望。

「你總是要什麼得什麼，我想──你在床上也是這樣吧？」

「枕頭公主？」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊性轉嘉。  
＊強烈性愛描寫。  
＊你已經被警告了。

五、

林在範住在校區附近的公寓裡，這個地方在高年級的學生間挺受歡迎的，單人的套房有浴室客廳、更有小小的開放式廚房，王嘉爾想著自己升上三年級後也要住在這裡，但租金讓人有些難以下手，除非她把每月花在化妝品上的資金減去一些──

之前來參加派對的時候有來過，她跟著林在範進了電梯，一邊心不在焉地想著，她忘了是哪場派對，只記得主辦人似乎是南俊的朋友，叫閔……什麼的？不知道林在範當時在不在場，不知道那人有沒有看過她喝到斷片的模樣，想到這，王嘉爾忍不住尷尬的往電梯角落挪了一些。

但林在範先一步攬住了她的腰，不讓她移動分毫，「在想什麼？」男人往她耳邊吹氣，已經衣著單薄的她只覺得渾身一顫，忍不住往那人的方向縮了縮，「沒什麼。」她假裝沒事的回答，林在範卻掐了掐她露出的腰肉，王嘉爾驚叫一聲，卻還是沒能離開那人的懷抱。

「別說謊。」那人的聲音低啞，卻不陰沉，看向她的貓眼對她微笑，另一隻手點了點她稍微有些發紅的鼻尖，「這次就算了，但接下來我問什麼，你都要好好回答，好嗎？」那隻手貼著她的後背畫圈，王嘉耳夾緊了腿跟──「好……」她發出的聲音輕柔又細微，但林在範卻只是笑，環著她的手垂了下來，拉住了她的手腕。

在她分神的時候，電梯已經停了，雖然這裡是獨棟的學生公寓，但以13樓來說還是相當高的高度，他們走出電梯，林在範領著她走向寫有1304的房門，她知道，一旦走進那道房門，她就沒有回頭的機會了，一整夜在她體內作用的酒精也揮發的差不多了。

所謂的女人的第六感在她腦子裡大聲作響，林在範放開她的手，從寬鬆的牛仔褲後袋拿出了鑰匙──金屬碰撞的聲音、鑰匙插入門鎖、咖搭──門打開了，她的手指微微發著抖，鮮紅的指甲陷進了絨毛的手提包中，不知為何，她知道，這不單單只是一夜情，這不單單只是抒發、解壓，也絕對不是打鬧、娛樂，這一夜將會改變她，把她變成連自己都不認識的模樣。

「在我這裡，你如果想要什麼……」林在範先一步踏進了公寓，沒有光線的玄關，腳底下踩的是暗紅色的地墊，男人敞開房門，稍稍往左邊挪了一步，讓王嘉爾能稍微看見房間內部，木質地板、矮桌與沙發──更深處的窗簾拉起，她猜林在範擋住的那一邊就是床，「你就要努力。」那嗓音裡的清涼讓她想起了林在範唱歌的模樣，「表現好才有獎勵，知道嗎？」

嚥了嚥，手指忍不住在自己的短褲上攪了攪。

她說：「知道了。」

像個公主一樣。

六、

脫下牛仔短褲，露出底下蕾絲邊的黑色內褲，透薄的布料遮不住露出一半的臀瓣，王嘉爾跪在地上，肉呼呼的屁股壓著自己的腳根，忍不住扭了扭，用細嫩的腳底摩擦稍微有些出汗的部位，那件露腰小可愛被拉到了胸下，在林在範的指示下沒有完全脫下，而是艱難的卡在胸上，內衣的後扣已經解開了，她胸前那兩團軟肉隨著林在範的動作上下顫動。

男人的性器正插在她的胸部之間，在衣服的包覆下兩團乳肉緊緊夾住了硬挺的陰莖，每一次摩擦紅脹的龜頭就會從她的乳溝間探出來──王嘉爾忍不住夾緊手臂，讓胸部夾得更緊──「很好、」林在範低聲地感嘆，坐在沙發上，像個被服侍的王。

「把奶子掏出來。」王嘉爾還分神看著在她胸部間進出的陰莖舔唇，聽到這句話本來就紅透的耳尖更發通紅，但她還是乖乖的把乳肉從已經緊繃的布料裡掏了出來，被衣服擠壓的奶子緊緊擠在一起，林在範看著眼前的畫面低吼，停下來摩擦的動作，指尖捏住了露出的、粉紅色乳粒，因為興奮而挺起的乳頭在他指間拉扯，王嘉爾咬住下唇，悶悶哼了幾聲。

「想要什麼？」林在范接著問，指尖沿著乳暈打轉，像在搔癢，讓她哼著哼著就想哭出來，「說話。」那人的語氣帶著不能無視的強硬，撫慰她乳頭的手移開了，細長的眼居高臨下的看著她，「……吸──」她開口，內容是連自己都無法接受的羞恥，如細蚊般聲音只讓林在範更想欺負她，男人歪過頭，埋在她胸間的性器往上挺，不偏不倚的頂在她的嘴唇上。

男人的陰莖又燙又熱，尺寸不是她見過最大的，但也絕對不小，忍不住了──忍不住低下頭舔了舔，前液鹹澀的味道在她嘴裡蔓延，她從來都不喜歡精液的味道，更不喜歡主動幫男人口交，但此刻，她已經迫不急待地想要把龜頭含進嘴裡。

但下一秒，林在範把陰莖往下抽，讓王嘉爾含了一團空氣──「記得我們約定好的嗎？」撥開她臉上的頭髮，那人在見到她氣鼓鼓的臉頰時忍不住低笑，「你得照我的規則來，公主。」最後兩個字刺在她的心上，她想當個好公主，最好的那一種，咬住下唇，王嘉爾抬起手，被指甲油染的鮮紅的手指捧住自己的胸部，她開始揉，用自己的奶子按摩林在範腫脹的陰莖。

嘟起嘴，她用自己最甜、最膩的嗓音說著最下流的話，「想要、想要──」她能感覺臉上那股熱暈到了她的脖子上，但手上按摩的動作沒有停，她甚至覺得很舒服，讓粗硬的肉棒夾在奶子中間──「想要哥哥吸……嘉嘉的乳頭……」她一邊揉，一邊偷偷蹭了蹭自己的乳粒，過分敏感的乳頭讓她悶哼，想起好久以前她光是被吸乳頭就能高潮好幾次。

她想要那個，想要被林在範愛撫到高潮。「嘉嘉？」那人重複了一次，明明是異國的語言從那人的舌尖彈出卻沒有過分的違和感，林在範低聲地哼笑與低啞的吼聲混在了一下，那人從被毀的差不多的衣料抽出自己的性器，王嘉爾一下覺得空蕩的委屈，但很快又被林在範下一句話安撫，「因為嘉嘉很誠實，所以她能得到獎勵。」男人拍了拍自己的腿，王嘉爾很快就會意過來，側身坐到了林在範的腿上，她小小的身軀被林在範圈在懷裡，男人的陰莖頂在她的大腿上。

而林在範湊過來親吻她的耳後，王嘉爾忍不住稍微敞開了雙腿，男人說：「地上那麼濕，是尿褲子了嗎？」她扭頭看像剛剛自己跪坐的地方，一小灘濕滑的液體在木質地上是那麼明顯，她羞羞的看向林在範，默不作聲，直到男人挑起了眉毛，她才想起──

「不、不是尿褲子。」對方笑了笑，手指終於夾住她的乳尖，粉粉的乳頭已經開始有些發紅了，「不是尿褲子那是什麼？」她不需要認真聽都能聽出男人語調裡的壞心，她一邊哼著，把臉埋進了林在範的肩頸，木質香的氣味立刻充斥她的鼻間。

「因為──因為太想要哥哥了。」她嘟嘟囔囔的回答，稍稍夾起腿都能感覺到蕾絲布料已經濕透了，「因為哥哥才濕的。」她知道，只要是男人，都喜歡聽自己身下的女人說這樣的話，顯然林在範就跟其他男人一樣，對於這樣的挑逗只顯更加急躁。

那人按住了她的腰，低下頭，濕軟的舌頭圈住了她的乳尖，王嘉爾仰起頭，止不住呻吟，那人的時候來回舔弄、挑逗，最後閉上把軟軟的乳頭吸入，那一圈淡粉的乳暈開始紅腫，她一邊哼叫著一邊發抖，腰部顫動的同時能感覺到林在範硬到流水的陰莖──

「喜歡？」貓眼的男人看向她，伸出的舌頭還在她的乳頭上打轉，被冷落的那一邊被手指夾著摩擦，但是──「喜、喜歡──」她挺起胸，不知如何安放的手握住林在範的性器，緩緩地套弄，雙手圈著腫脹的肉莖，少女最骯髒的祈禱，她濕掉的內褲緊黏著她的私處。

她想碰，想摸，想撫慰自己，但她知道要是她不夠努力，林在範不會允許，男人大概是感覺到了她的扭捏，空閒的那隻手伸過去揉了揉王嘉爾溼透的軟穴，同一時間，那人的犬齒輕輕地陷進她的乳尖──王嘉爾一聲驚叫，卻沒有把男人推開。

林在範又吸了吸，撫慰性的舔了下才放過她腫起的乳尖，「高潮了？」他低語，熱呼呼的鼻息在她耳邊，而王嘉爾暈眩的腦子只能呼呼的喘著氣，無法聚焦的視線看向林在範舉起的手，黏膩的液體布滿指尖，對方還挑釁似的用手指搓了搓。

「光是被吸乳頭就這樣了，要是插進去要怎麼辦？」那隻沾滿體液的手隔著溼透的布料拍了拍她此刻過分敏感的肉穴，沒有給她喘息的機會，那人撥開阻隔的小小布料，濕滑的手指一下就插了進去，她顫抖，卻沒有出聲抱怨，任由林在範粗暴對待她剛高潮完的內壁。

第二根手指滑入的時候，她已經恢復得差不多了──？其實也不是，入口處依舊帶著令人討厭的痠麻感，但那人勾起的指節壓著她的敏感點，爽得讓她可以不計叫那一點痛處，第三根手指插入時幾乎把她撐滿，但她知道，林在範要比三根手指大得多，也硬的多，那人進出的手指讓她止不住喘息，她坐在林在範腿上，雙腿大開，只希望那人的手能埋得更深。

林在範含著她的乳頭，卻沒有多用力吸，大概是怕她又高潮，安撫起來不容易，王嘉爾在哥哥腿上咿咿呀呀的哭著，臉上的表情卻已經像是與現實脫離了，那人舔唇，知道現在無論給她什麼要求她都會答應，抽出手指的那一刻王嘉爾嚶嚶的哼了出來。而林在範附在她耳邊低語。

「準備好當公主了嗎？」

七、

枕頭公主，基本上這個詞只在男生之間流行，意指在床上只懂得享受，一動也不動只想要讓人服侍的對象，女的是公主、男的是王子，一個聽起來有趣，但其實是貶意的名詞，卻很適合王嘉爾，女孩趴在床上，在他的幫助下往下腹墊了一個枕頭。

枕頭公主，完全就是王嘉爾現在的模樣，屁股高高噘起，被好好擴張的肉穴一張一合的等著被進入，女孩抱著枕頭，朝他搖晃臀部，林在範就喜歡這樣的，這種被保護得很好，不知道人間險惡的女孩，這種只嘗過棉花糖性愛，不知道刺激粗暴的女孩。

嘗過一次，上癮後就會變得很聽話，王嘉爾在酒吧裡看起來些微稚氣無辜的臉龐，在此刻昏暗的燈光只顯得放蕩，他把龜頭頂在那人濕濕軟軟的粉色陰唇上，一看就是會把陰莖緊緊吸住的那種，運氣太好了，他想，磨磨蹭蹭的頂著，他要感謝金南俊。

「要套子嗎？」他問，先是把龜頭頂進去，再拔出，感受肉穴濕濕軟軟的內部，以及被吸住的快感，王嘉爾沒有什麼耐心，那件毫無遮蔽作用的小可愛此刻只讓她外露的奶子看起來更大、更軟，她又把屁股翹高了點，用行動的方式向後磨著他的長度，「嘉嘉。」他警告道，用陰莖拍了拍紅腫的唇──「說話。」

女孩停下了動作，半張臉埋進枕頭裡，把妝都沾在了潔白的枕套上，卻絲毫沒有自覺，「不、不要……」嘟嘟囔囔的語氣像撒嬌，要不是他想好好給女孩上一課，不然他此刻的耐心早就磨沒了，「是安全日。」女孩補充，才又開始蹭他的性器。

他把陰莖對準那個微張的小口，在女孩下一句嘀咕有機會說出來前，頂了進去，軟軟的陰唇立刻夾住了他，一口氣頂到底，裡面濕熱的體液隨著他的動作溢了出來，馬上就把床單弄濕了，好騷，他往後抽之後再度挺入，王嘉爾上面那張不知限度的嘴立刻叫了起來，那雙嘴唇在沒有被他吻過的情況下，已經自己咬得又紅又腫。

操沒幾下女孩的肉口已經發紅了，又緊又濕的肉穴像是處女一樣經不起折磨，他的節奏又穩又慢，只是每一下都又深又重，王嘉爾像是吸不到空氣的喘息，雙手緊抓著枕頭，叫喚著＂哥、哥哥──＂一邊被林在範操得又哭又叫的。

他彎下腰加快了節奏，果不其然沒捅幾下女孩就立刻高潮的發抖，沒有抽出──肉穴裡的水流不出來，王嘉爾下腹又脹又酸的，林在範只是伸手揉她的奶，「再一次？」他溫柔的問，放慢了速度，讓陰莖在裡面攪動，「嘉嘉，再一次？」

在這一秒，他很確信王嘉爾並不懂所謂的再一次是什麼意思，女孩乖巧的點頭，為了討好他嘴裡說著＂好＂幾分鐘過後就又被林在範操到另一次高潮，這一次激烈的腰部抽動，敏感的想從他的性器上逃開，他緊緊圈住女孩緊實的細腰，看對方抓著被單指節發白。

第一次總是這樣的，等之後習慣了，只管抓著他喊道＂還要＂，看女孩通紅的臉，發出的聲音幾乎啞的無法拼湊，他居然久違的有些心疼，摸了摸王嘉爾那頭被汗浸濕的蜜髮，「嘉嘉做得很好了，嗯？嘉嘉是最棒的公主。」

他起身，壓住女孩的後腰，把對方定在床上，「哥、哥哥──嘉嘉不要了……」女孩嗚嗚的哭著，他微微一笑，把陰莖抽了出來，被完全操開的肉穴無法闔上，剛剛高潮無法流出的水此刻全流了出來，像失禁的一樣，浸濕他的床單。「真的不要了？」他說，坐在床上找了一個舒適的姿勢，看那淫水在小穴的張合下一股一股的流出，像精液一樣。

王嘉爾發出了比剛剛更悽慘的低吟，就好像林在範的舉動完全出乎了他的意料，女孩沒有起身，他知道對方現在根本腰軟到連坐都沒辦法，他看著女孩掙扎，看王嘉爾絲毫不動的身軀，有點過分享受此刻的寧靜，他撸著自己的性器，再度開口。

「告訴哥哥，嘉嘉真的不要了？」那人嗚咽了一聲，又過了幾秒才終於轉頭過來看他，女孩啞著嗓子，嘴邊還流著口水，「嘉嘉還要、嗚嗚嗚──」她說，想用手撐起身體卻又軟下了，「嘉嘉還要……」林在範勾起嘴角，龜頭再度貼上那個已經開始食不知厭的軟穴，豪不費地的滑了進去，緊緻的溫度包覆著他，而林在範操著操著，看王嘉爾連後面屁股的小口都微微張開了。

用手指輕壓，慢慢按摩，直到拇指陷了進去，「喜歡嗎？」他問，而王嘉爾說：「嗯啊、喜歡──」他再度俯身，但就節奏已經不是稍早的又重又慢，而是又快又狠的，「嘉嘉，哥哥射進去好不好？」雖是這麼問，但他早已感覺到自己開始抽蓄的囊袋，被抽插的肉口拖出了白濁的黏液，「嗯？讓哥哥射進去，我的好公主。」

「好、好──哥哥射進來──」王嘉爾說。

就像林在範最喜歡的那樣。

終、

在沐浴之後王嘉爾睡了，睡在乾淨的床單上，沒有穿衣服，全身只用林在範白色的被單包了起來，肩膀裸露在外，他知道女孩明早醒來一定又酸又痛，大概好幾天都不能正常的走路，但他想，王嘉爾會享受這個的，享受讓所有人知道她被好好照顧了。

林在範癱在沙發上，穿著短褲，赤裸著上身，手裡的手機才剛來一封簡訊，凌晨四點可不是清醒的好時間，但他還是點開了訊息。

RM；別玩太兇，我可不想要Jessee後天沒辦法上課

Def：你也一樣

RM：🤞😈💦

Def：而且我覺得她受的了，你們口中的好公主可沒那麼乖

RM：🙉

＿完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊愛愛要戴保險套，安全第一、快樂第二。  
＊不要隨便跟陌生男人回家，OK？  
＊後面簡訊如果顯示方格，那是表情符號。  


**Author's Note:**

> 給我留言？


End file.
